A Day in Life: Aragorn
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Part 2: Matchmakers. Sometimes Aragorn hates his life.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: Sickness

Title: A Day in Life

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: AU, Angst/Humor.

Rate: K+ to T

Summary: Sometimes Aragorn hates his life.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Sickness**

**Imladris**

_Sneeze._

_Sneeze._

_Cough. _

_Sneeze._

"Will you stop that?" Elrohir asked his brother, and, noticing the sleet of sweat covering his brother's forehead, as well as his paleness and the reddened nose, he added, "Are you all right?"

"Do I look… _sneeze_… all right?" Aragorn asked his brother while wiping his nose and then his forehead.

"Your brother is sick," Elrond explained to his son. He had noticed how sleepy the human was, what with his eyelids closing, and him losing his balance, "Come my son, let me heal you."

"I hate it," Aragorn admitted.

"What do you hate?" Elladan asked, as he noticed something wrong. His twin had pulled the boy into a hug, shielding him as a hen protecting her chicks.

"I hate being sick, I hate my life…" But before he could finish, he felt himself losing his balance, and the next thing he knew, he was falling. But he never hit the ground.

Elrond caught his son in time, knowing that he needed to heal the young man before his sickness got worst. He had witnessed that only once, but he would rather not see it again; once was more than enough.

The twins helped their father to settle Aragorn on his bed, covering him with his blankets. Before they left the room, Elrond lifted his son's chin, urging him to drink his tea, knowing that it would bring the boy good and make him feel better in the morning.

He just wished that his son would drink that whole cup; one sip was not enough.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: In Bed

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

* * *

**Chapter 2:** In Bed

If there was one thing that Aragorn hated most of all, it was staying in bed. It never made sense to him, and he always wondered why he should do it as he did not like it, not at all.

He could feel the headache building up, and the waves of shivers as the cold increased around him. More than ever, he missed the feeling of the sun touching his skin, he missed the fresh air…

He tried to get himself out of bed, while his eyes were still closed, but he could feel a firm hand push him back.

"Aragorn, my son, what do you think you are doing?" Elrond asked, not wanting his son to further wound himself while he was ill. Elrond could see the dark circles around the young man's eyes, and from the pallor and the sweat covering him, he could see how his child was still suffering under the sickness.

"I… I need to get out…" Aragorn replied, trying to open his eyes, and finding out that it was more difficult than he had thought.

"I can see how tired you are. Maybe it will do you some good to stay in bed longer. Besides, you are still sick," Elrond pointed out.

"But… but…" Aragorn tried again, though he could feel how intensely tired his muscles were.

"You cannot even open your eyes," Elrond told him, and, still watching his son, he added, "You are staying in bed, and that is final."

TBC...**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Still in Bed

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

**Chapter 3**: Still in Bed

Aragorn was growing more frustrated, and yet he had no saying in that matter.

He was still in bed, and his lungs still hurt from all the coughing that he did last night. There was a burning sensation within his nose and he wished that it could all stop.

"Do not move, little brother," Elrohir's soft voice told him.

"I did not do anything," Aragorn informed him.

"I know," Elrohir grinned in reply.

"Why should I stay in bed?" Aragorn asked and he could feel the frustration mounting again.

"You really want me to repeat it?" Elrohir asked him with a smile.

"If I were Legolas, you would let me out in no time," Aragorn insisted.

"Well, you are not Legolas, and you are not an elf," Elrohir reminded him. "You are human; remember that."

Aragorn growled; he knew that he lost that battle, though all he wanted was just to see and feel the sun warming his skin.

"I will make a deal with you, brother," Elrohir offered, noticing how focused Aragorn was as he stared at him, "One more day in bed, and then you and I will take a trip outside. What say you?"

"I will try to endure another day in bed to earn a day outside," Aragorn agreed at once, thanking his brother with a relieved smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Sneaking Option?

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Aranel

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Sneaking Option?

He tried, but he found that he could not – not that he wanted to betray the trust of his brothers and his adar, but he just felt the need to be outside.

Still, he did start planning that option for use when he needed it most – even if it was only for few seconds, just to breathe in the cook, embracing air, smell the flowers and feel alive again. He had the confidence he would succeed; all he needed was to find the right time and he would get the world under his feet.

Aragorn knew that he had no choice but to wait patiently till one of the twins left him, and finally lose himself outside.

But Elladan knew better; he kept his eyes on his little brother, reading him well, and knowing that, just like his old friend, Legolas, he needed the outdoors and the fresh air. He could see how his gray eyes were burning from pain.

Hidden, Elladan kept watching him in the dark. The human had to lean on the wall for strength and support as his legs practically shook with the effort. In that moment, the elf wished that he could help him step outside, but he wanted his brother to take that first step, walking alone, being a free man.

Suddenly, the elf sensed an approaching presence in the hallway and he knew that he should warn Aragorn, but it was far too late, as…

**End of Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5: What is going on here?

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be finding in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

-

**Chapter 5:** What is going on here?

Elrond could feel Aragorn moving slowly in spite of the pain; he could hear his soft moans and it tore at his heart.

He stood in the doorway, hidden in the shadows, but as Elladan was alerted to his presence, he saw, in his son's eyes, how his hope dimmed.

"What is going on here?" Elrond asked, noticing at once the way the man winced at his words.

"What are you doing, Aragorn? You're suppose to be in bed, resting," Elrond added reproachfully but nevertheless more kindly.

"Leave him alone, father," Elladan said softly, "I'll watch him."

Elrond nodded imperceptibly. "Keep him safe, son," Elrond told him, watching the man try to steady himself.

"If you are feeling any pain, please tell me, my son, so that I can cure you." Elrond clasped his hand on Aragorn's shoulder as he spoke and then he added softly, "I hate to see you in pain, my son; my heart aches for you."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6: Someone to Watch Over Me

Summary, Disclaimer and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

* * *

**Chapter ****6: **Someone to Watch Over Me

True to what he promised, Elladan kept both eyes on his brother, noticing how he wanted to do anything by himself. Even when he fell on the grass, he refused any help.

Elladan was sure that Aragorn could feel his presence – and his concern – and he knew him well enough to be equally sure that his human brother would not give them elven folk the satisfaction of besting him in any way.

Aragorn was now nestled under a tree where the leaves provided lush shelter over his head. The sunrays were enveloping him in a warm embrace, and the wind was infusing him with pure freshness.

Elladan smiled, glad to see his brother enjoying the company of nature around him. Stepping back from the glade, he decided not to disturb his brother's peaceful reverie.

After all, he was his big brother, and he would do everything to help him, and he knew that Aragorn would do the same, just as his twin would.


	7. Chapter 7: Healthy?

Summary, Disclaimer and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

* * *

**Chapter****7:** Healthy?

The next day, Elrond walked to his son's room to check how he was doing. In spite of what Elladan had told him, he wanted to see it with his own eyes.

He entered and stopped at the bed, his gaze taking in the peaceful expression of the now-grown man before him. The color had returned to his son's face and he smiled in relief, knowing that, perhaps, his son was no longer in any form of danger, and was on the route to being his usual healthy self again.

But a cough brought him to reality. The healer knew that he needed to focus on curing that cough, or perhaps heed Elladan's advise.

Elrond knew that he should listen to his sons more. Elladan and Elrohir were now fine elves of whom he was so proud. Still, as his thoughts wandered, he could not help but think of his daughter whom he missed dearly. She was in Lothlorien, far away from Aragorn, for above all things, Elrond feared what would happen: love.

"You will be all right, my son. I will see that you're back well and kicking as you always do, teasing your brothers…" Elrond smiled, and then he added softly, whispering in the man's ear, "Just remember that I love you, my son, and I am proud of the man you were born to be."**  
**

**End of Part 1.**


	8. Part 2: Chapter 8: Council at Mirkwood?

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

* * *

**Part 2: Matchmakers**

**Chapter 8: **Council at Mirkwood?

Elrond received the scroll from Mirkwood, so it would seem. The healer read it twice, wondering why the king of Mirkwood would ask for him.

Imladris was a long way from Mirkwood, far longer than Lothlórien was. Thranduil must have made a mistake.

Elrond immediately called for Erestor and Glorfindel to meet him in his room. As soon as they entered, Elrond showed them the scroll.

"Why me?" he asked both the adviser and the warrior.

"Maybe he seeks your advice as a healer, or as a father, since Thranduil dotes on his only son," Erestor replied while Glorfindel nodded in agreement.

"He could have asked for Celeborn. He would reach sooner," Elrond stated.

"And you could ask him that when you get there," Glorfindel told him.

Elrond sighed heavily. "All right, then," he said, not having any other choice but to trouble his two friends with his sons. "You will have to watch my sons, especially the boy – he is unpredictable."

"He is merely a boy, for now," Erestor started, but got no further. It was quite hard to withstand that glare from Elrond.


	9. Chapter 9: Opportunity No 1

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

* * *

**Part 2: Matchmakers**

**Chapter 9**: Opportunity No. 1

Arwen showed up the very same day that Elrond left and the twins' plan sprung into action almost right away; it was hard to miss those glances that their recently arrived sister was giving the young man when he was not looking her way.

Surely Elrond would kill them but it would be worth it, wouldn't it? Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other with an innocence far too pure.

Elladan turned off to follow Estel and his twin fell in step with Arwen.

"There is a fine young man here, Arwen. I think that he has his heart set upon you," Elrohir said casually.

"Why would he set his heart upon me?" Arwen questioned her brother.

"That is something you should ask him. I can only tell you what I know," Elrohir replied cryptically and left her alone with her thoughts.

Elladan saw from the corner of his eye that Elrohir had done his part. He quickened his steps toward Estel.

"Why are you following me, Elladan?"

Elladan was surprised that his brother could recognize him without turning. "How did you know that it was me and not Elrohir?" Elladan asked.

"I always know who it is standing in front of – or behind – me. I can tell the difference, even if Lord Elrond seems to lack that," Aragorn replied, grinning at him.

"You knew all along?" Elladan asked.

The grin only grew wider.

Elladan sighed heavily. "You got me there, little brother." Elladan said resignedly.

"But why are you following me?" Estel asked.

"Have you met Arwen?" Elladan asked in reply.

"I have. Why the question?" Aragorn asked.

"Don't you think that she has set her heart upon you?"

"Why would she? I am a human, I will die before her. She should be seeking for an elf, not me," Aragorn would rather brush away the thought.

"Why would you not ask her?"

Aragorn looked at him. "You are right. Perhaps I should," he replied pensively, glancing to the gardens where Arwen was reading attentively.

Elladan smiled. Time to disappear.

He joined his twin in his room to exchange notes. From here, they could see the two young ones talking. Would it not be wonderful if this love that their foster brother has toward their sister blossomed?

"As long as adar does not find about it, we are safe." Elrohir clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Uh-oh…" Elladan said, turning to his twin.

"What is wrong?" Elrohir asked.

"Glorfindel." Elladan replied. The elven lord was walking toward the young man and Arwen.

"Let's go over," Elrohir urged his brother.

"We are already too late. Glorfindel separated them. And he's walking straight over," Elladan muttered.

End of Chapter 9.


End file.
